Elevator Distractions
by Naidoo
Summary: When Penelope and Morgan are stuck in an elevator and she seems to panic any minute, Morgan can only think of one way of distracting her. The rating is for the first part of the story and not the actual.. um... 'distraction'. Oneshot


_A/N: Another Oneshot! And no, not the companion piece to 'Hold it against me'. I'm still writting on that one. LOL Not sure how good I was with writting a Penelope in distress. And just in case... the rating is only for the first four paragraphs and just in case, to be on the save side. _

_Ever since I saw the episode with Morgan and Reid in the elevator I wanted to somehow write that in a story... it isn't exactly what I had planned, but well... Apologise for the length as well...  
_

* * *

He was pressing desperately against her, his skin slick and sticking against hers for a few mere seconds. She had pulled his dress shirt out of his slacks and half unbuttoned it. His tie was hanging loosened around his neck, being pulled on by her every now and then when she wanted to draw his lips back to hers. He thrust inside her deeper with each thrust, pressing her further against the metallic walls of their temporary prison. It had gotten rather hot, the air conditioning having given up hours ago, at least that's how it felt. There were sweat pearls glistering on his forehead – on hers probably as well, screwing up the last bit of make-up she was wearing.

She knew what they were doing was against any rule in the FBI, but it felt so, so good. And she had been waiting for this just too long. Three weeks of not seeing him, not touching him, not feeling him was just too long. So when their elevator got stuck somewhere between the 6th and the 2nd floor she took the chance presented and practically jumped him.

The cameras in the elevators might be of concern, but not right now, not when she was just moments away from sweet and blissful relief. Plus, she knew Lenny from Security. She should have these tapes in no time. But that wasn't what she was thinking about right now. How could she when a guy as perfect as Derek Morgan was doing his best possible to make any thought you possibly could have vanish? She felt so good in this moment, so wanton, so hot and it was all his accomplishment. He pressed her harder into the walls and took her lips in yet another soaring, feverish kiss, while keeping on thrusting into her. And she knew he was close, his thrusting increased and so did his moaning, which he tried to stifle as much as possible by kissing her.

She was just a few thrusts away from her release and she wanted to hold on to this moment for as long as possible, digging her fingernails into his shoulder desperately, hearing him wince for just a second, before he moaned again. Just a few blissful seconds and she would ….

"Garcia, I need you to locate some files for me," she all of a sudden heard and nearly jumped out of her seat. Hotch was standing in her office, looking at her slightly curious.

"Everything alright?" he asked, handing her a sheet of paper with scribbling on it.

"Yes, yes sir, everything's okay."

"You seem a bit flushed…" Hotch went on, looking at her.

"The… the AC is not working properly, sir. That's all. I already… um… called maintenance about it and they'll… um… fix it as soon as possible. That's all," she lied and god how she hated it. Hotch wasn't just her boss, but also a profiler. A very good one.

He looked at her for a moment, before nodding courtly and then left her office again.

Penelope let out a sigh, deciding she really needed to get this out of her system, get Derek Morgan out of her system. she always had have a crush on her best friend, and okay, maybe he starred in a few of her nightly dreams, but since a few weeks now these dreams increased and carried over to some sort of daydreaming sort of thing. He was like the fantasy she couldn't have and she was fully okay with this.

When she had heard a couple of weeks back about him being stuck in an elevator with Reid and that he started freaking out it certainly only helped to a little something to her fantasies. She found the thought that her best friend was not as invincible as she'd always thought very appealing. And sure, he always said he wasn't perfect, but apart from his inability to maintain a steady long- term relationship she hadn't found many other clues about him being anything less than perfect.

They had plans for tonight. A movie at his place as well as some take-out from somewhere on the way over to his. So far they hadn't decided on what to get.

"What about pizza? We do half and half. Everybody gets what they want and everyone is happy," Morgan suggested on their way out of her office, pressing the button for the elevators once they reached them.

"We had pizza just last week," Penelope disagreed. "What about Chinese?" she asked, but saw him already shaking his head in disapproval.

"Hell no, Baby Girl. I just came back from a case where all we were eating for four days was Chinese."

"Italian then?" she suggested next and in that moment their elevator came. It was already past five and the office, seeing it was Friday, was at this time already pretty deserted. Apart from night shifts or some Unit Chiefs most people had already gone home. If Penelope hadn't been asked half an hour before end of her shift to look up some things, she'd been long gone as well.

"How about I just cook?" Morgan suggested. A suggestion Penelope certainly could agree with. She liked his cooking.

"We'll have to stop on our way to my place to get a few things since my fridge is pretty much empty," he smiled, before pressing the button for the parking garage.

They were still talking about what possible to cook when it all of a sudden happened. There was some strange noise, followed by a sudden halt and then nothing happened at all. The light flickered for a moment off and on and off and on again - just like in one of these movies. But that was all that happened.

Morgan turned towards the panel with the buttons and pressed a few, but nothing moved.

"Oh great," he said, before pressing the call button. But there was no noise, no indication it actually worked. "Being stuck in the elevator was certainly the last thing on my list of things to do on a Friday night."

Morgan let out a sigh of frustration. It had been a long week, way too long. All he was looking forward to was his couch, a TV, some DVD and his best friend curled up against him for tonight. This certainly wasn't what he had thought off.

He pulled out his phone, wondering for a moment who he possibly could call. It wasn't as if he had the maintenance guys on speed dial or anything. And everyone else had already left the office. Letting out another sigh he decided their best option probably was to wait it out. But one look at Penelope and she didn't seem to share his idea.

Somehow she looked a bit pale and nervous, skittish even.

"You okay Baby Girl?" he asked, turning fully towards her and rested his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm not… much … a fan of stuck elevators. Or really tight places. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem whatsoever with riding the elevator to get from my car to my office and back, but that's all when the thing is working…." she babbled, seeming to get more nervous with every moment.

"It's gonna be okay, no worries. We'll probably be out of her in less than 20, trust me," he assured her with a smile. "Someone will notice something is strange and they'll fix it."

"Shouldn't … shouldn't you be the one freaking out?" Penelope asked slightly surprised.

Morgan looked at her for a moment curious, before he seemed to understand what she was referring to.

"I was in an elevator probably a third of this size, with Reid, who kept talking about the number of annual deaths by elevator incidents," he explained to his friend with a smile. "Just take a deep breath and you'll see it's all gonna be okay."

Penelope looked at him skeptical, before letting out a long sigh and resting her back against the wall. A moment later she slid down to the floor, accepting their situation somewhat. The fact that all of this was way too close to that little daydream she had earlier was not helping in this situation either.

Minutes ticked by, first five, then ten and eventually more or less half an hour. Nothing seemed to happen. With her luck nobody was probably in the building by now anymore. And Morgan looked suspiciously at the ceiling of their prison by now. He wasn't planning anything stupid now, was he? But just as the thought came to her he looked at her and then decided to settle down next to her, resting his left arm around her shoulders.

"I guess they aren't as quick as I expected them to be," he smiled at her apologetic.

"I have a bag of M&M's in my handbag in case you get hungry," Penelope remarked, at which Derek just looked at her.

"What?" she asked. "It's better than nothing."

"How are you holding up?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Okay…. kind of. But I don't really want to spend more in here then necessary. So… the sooner they come, the happier I'll be…"

"How bad can it get?" he asked curious, not really being able to imagine his best friend as claustrophobic.

"Pretty bad. As bad as panic attack. Although, that hasn't happened in a long time. And trust me, panic attacks and me is a picture you don't want to see of me," he remarked with a smile that Morgan noticed was pretty fake. He also didn't miss the nervous movements of her feet and hands. He reached instinctively for one of her hands, stroking his thump softly over its back.

"Talking usually works as well," she remarked with a soft smile, knowing what he was trying to do.

Morgan grinned at her for a moment.

"So, how are things between you and Lynch? Any news?" he asked.

"Um… we… well, we decided on going separate ways," Penelope said, shocking Morgan with that revelation.

"Since when?" he asked surprised, wondering why she hadn't mentioned anything earlier.

"A couple of weeks. It somehow didn't feel right anymore. Like we drifted apart. It was mutual," she said in a rather neutral tone of voice.

"How come you never mentioned anything?" Morgan asked and saw her turn towards him.

"I don't know. It just never… seemed like a good moment. I mean… when it happened you were out on a case and mentioning it just like that in a conversation felt strange. You also had other things to worry about. And I didn't really want to mention in over the phone."

"You okay?" he asked, wondering whether she really was as unaffected as she wanted him to believe.

"Yeah, surprisingly I am. As I said, it is like we felt out of love kind of. There wasn't any real heartache or stuff like that. Somehow not my fairytale ending I had been hoping for. Guess that means I need to keep looking for my Prince Charming," she smiled at him nervously. And Morgan wasn't certain whether she smiled nervously due to the sudden end of her relationship, or due to the situation they currently were in. Her nervous movements seemed to increase, so maybe it was a bit of both.

"Don't tell me you thought Kevin Lynch was it? That he was your … um … Prince Charming as you called it?" Morgan asked astonished, rubbing his thump more frequently over the back of her hand.

"I … I know he was not the fairytale version, that came along on a white horse and swept me … me of my feet, but he was a… um… good guy. Better than most guys I had been dating until … until now."

And he didn't miss the fact that by now she needed to repeat a few words, meaning that she seemed to lose focus on their conversation. Not a good sign.

"You, Baby Girl, certainly have been with the wrong guys until now then," Morgan replied with a smirk.

"I know you have never been much of a fan of Kevin Lynch, but … but he never really did anything bad to … to me. He was a good guy, who sure had his quirks and seemed rather … weird at times, but he was a … a good guy. I guess in the end it wasn't meant to be…"

"I guess it wasn't," Morgan only agreed and didn't miss that she seemed to get more nervous by now. Maybe talking wasn't as helpful as she thought. He rested his hand on her knee, seeing her look at him again.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asked. Taking a glance at his watch it had been almost an hour by now until they got stuck. He got up, tried the call button for the hundredths time by now, with still the same result. Nothing changed, nothing happened. This started to slowly frustrate Morgan.

"I … guess, unless you know of a way to take of my mind of where we are right now, there isn't much…" she smiled at him shyly, before continuing. "And honestly, I don't see how you want to make me forget about this…. this damn elevator."

He smiled at her for a moment, which probably confused her. He sure as hell knew of a way, a way he had been dying to explore since years by now, but never really had the best timing for. Right now seemed pretty much perfect to him.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked curiously when he started sitting down next to her again.

"Because you, Baby Girl, underestimate my abilities," was all he said and before she could ask what that was supposed to mean, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in the softest way possible. It was a mere brush of lips at first, a trial, seeing how far he could push this, if she was okay with this to begin with.

He had been dreaming of kissing Penelope for years now, but when he realized what was happening, she had just started seeing Lynch. He never thought he'd ever actually get another chance, especially seeing how string they had been going. If he had known sooner that she and Lynch were no longer seeing each other he probably would have acted on this a whole lot sooner.

There was slight hesitation on Penelope's side. For one, she absolutely didn't see this coming. And for a moment she wondered whether her mind decided in the middle of being stuck in an elevator to kick-start another of those daydreams. But this just felt too good, too real, too different to be another daydream.

And when she felt him hesitantly draw back after a few moments she knew she had to do something else than overthinking this whole thing. Especially if she wanted this to go a bit further than just a cute, little peck. And she was positive right now, assuming that he wanted more if he started this. The thought of him maybe just trying to distract her was ignored for the moment.

She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him back in until his lips rested against hers again. She left it at that. The rest was up to him, she just hoped he took the hint. He after all was the one who said she was underestimating his abilities. And why did he say that again?

Before she could answer her own question, Morgan decided on taking the hint, pressing his lips tighter against his, stroking her upper lips with his tongue. Penelope felt the sudden urge to moan, which he used shamelessly to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue past her lips. Not that she minded. Not at all.

Their whole position seemed rather awkward right now, with both of them still sitting on the floor, working this kiss from rather awkward angles. Not that any of them really seemed to mind at this stage, but still, it took all in Morgan to not force himself on her, pushing her to the floor and covering her with his whole body. Instead of doing this he decided to go with a much more elegant solution and puller her towards his, positioning her that way that she was straddling him and he finally had her pressed against him. She pressed against him felt better than anything he ever could imagine and it took him all of his control to not think of how her naked skin would feel against his, buried under his satin sheets.

Neither of them knew how long they sat in this position, exploring the other one, sharing hundredths of kisses and never seeming to want to stop. It could have been five minutes, half an hour even three hours for all he cared about, but at some stage he heard someone clearing his throat.

Opening his eyes and reluctantly removing his lips from Penelope he saw two familiar faces. He couldn't put a name to their faces, but knew both worked at the security desk of the FBI building downstairs. Next to them was someone he had never seen before, but judging by the jumpsuit he must have been maintenance. And that was when he all of a sudden remembered again where they were.

Penelope was quick in jumping of him, reaching for her purse and straightening her skirt and blouse, while Morgan got up as he had all the time in the world. He reached for Penelope's hand and they left.

"About damn time," he just mentioned towards the guys when leaving his' and Penelope's temporary prison, but when he was honest with himself, they could have also come in an hour from now. He was just starting to find their predicament very rewarding.

And all of a sudden he had to admit he wasn't really hungry anymore. if Penelope was, he'd let her order in whatever she felt like, as long as he could pick up where they had left off. And looking at her, when she climbed into the passenger seat of his truck, he knew he didn't need much convincing to get her to agree. Finally he was where he wanted to be quite a while ago. And he knew he wouldn't give up this spot for quite a while, a lifetime even.

***-*-*-*-* THE END *-*-*-*-*-***


End file.
